


torn from the inside out

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 million words march drabble challenge [21]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor felt like he was being torn from the inside out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	torn from the inside out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **1_million_Words** using the prompt "Inside Out"

Connor felt like he was being torn from the inside out.

It was unfair. They finally worked things out. Oliver became the only person in the universe that kept Connor standing on his feet...and now he had to risk losing him to fucking HIV. His chest was on fire...body was shaking.

But when Connor looked a prone Oliver it clicked. It wasn’t about him. He pulled Oliver close holding him tight. Connor was not going to let this disease tear them apart. 

And he was going to prove that by loving Oliver to the ends of the earth


End file.
